As rear side glass and rear glass for automobiles, deep gray glass having a remarkably decreased visible light transmittance (so-called dark gray glass or privacy glass) has been practically used. Such privacy glass is excellent in interior comfortability and reduction in air-conditioning load, selectivity of color tone which imparts high-class sense, design properties excellent in view of the design, interior privacy protection, etc., due to a high sunlight shielding performance in a wide wavelength region from an ultraviolet region to an infrared region.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose conventional privacy glass.
Patent Document 1 discloses an infrared and ultraviolet absorbing glass article comprising components of soda lime silica glass and in addition, components which act as an infrared absorbing material, an ultraviolet absorbing material and a coloring agent. This glass article is colored green, and has a light transmittance of at most about 60%, a total solar ultraviolet transmittance of at most about 40%, a total solar infrared transmittance of at most about 45% and a total solar energy transmittance of at most about 50%. Patent Document 2 discloses a glass article having a total solar ultraviolet transmittance of at most 1%.